All We Are, All We Need
by broodyleytons
Summary: OneShot. Mac looks back at the year without Cassidy. MaDi.


**This just came to me earlier today so I went with it. It's a one shot. The song is "All We Are" by the famous, amazing, talented One Republic. Be nice and leave a review. ENJOY!**

**All We Are **_All We Need  
_

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along, you were shaded with patience,  
Your strokes of everything that I need just to make it_

It has been a year, a whole year no since he has been gone. You would think having gone through three hundred and sixty-five days and nights you would come to an understanding why he did it. Why he could just through it all away? You thought you knew him well enough to see the faults he had, the insecurities, his darkness. Nevertheless, you did not and now look what happened. He is gone and you are here still trying to make sense of it all just so you can sleep well at night. You cannot look at anything from that night; pictures, cap and gown, the outfit you wore that night, if you do you throw up. That night was tainted by him. That is when you get angry with him, for leaving you, for stealing everything that was yours. You were there for him, held him when he cried about his father leaving him alone with his jackass of a brother and whore of a stepmother, you kissed the tears away and promised not to tell a soul he had just cried like a baby to you. Some nights when you are laying on your back trying to get at least one hour of sleep before your nine o'clock class you catch a whiff of his cologne and it makes you gag, or cry, either one it doesn't stop there. You then proceed to sit up in your twin sized bed and think back to that night, you replay everything little thing in your mind, trying desperately to figure out if maybe you did something wrong. Veronica tells you that you are not to blame; he is the one that had issues and choose to keep them inside instead of let them all out. You simply nod your head at her just so she will stop looking at you with those sad, sad eyes and leave you the hell alone.

You walk closer to the edge of the roof, do not ask why you are there, you just are. You decided that every year you would come back here and just stand and feel the Neptune breeze twirl your now black highlighted hair in tangles while you wrap yourself with your arms. You envision him standing there, yelling, and maybe even crying a little, at Logan and Veronica. You turn around and envision Veronica there crying because she is led to believe her father is dead, and Logan well, he looks pissed and scared. You turn you head back to him and see that he is now climbing over the ledge and standing on the outskirt of the building, eyes red from crying. Then like that, he is gone.

You drop to the ground crying. You hate crying, you feel weak, and inferior to the rest of you. You are balling now, you feel sick to your stomach. _Why did I come up here?_ You ask yourself. You pull your knees up under your chin and slowly rock yourself in order to keep your emotions in control. You don't realize, but you start to hum a song that your mother used to sing to you when you were a child. The humming is louder in your head that you don't even hear the rooftop door open and shut. You just keep humming and rocking.

You look up across the short distance from you to the end of the roof and onward to the sky. It was probably the single most beautiful thing you had ever seen. It was painted with light purples and tropical oranges, even dark pinks. In that moment, you let out a breath that you didn't remember holding.

You jumped as someone kneeled down and laid their hand on your right shoulder, immediately stopping you from rocking and humming. Looking up into the most gorgeous eyes you had ever seen, you start to debate, which is the prettiest, the sunset or the beautiful orbs of blue.

You don't really think you just do; you wrap your arms around the person and hold on with your life. He is there and that is **all **you need right now.

After you release him and wipe your tears away, you look at him and smile the first smile you have smiled all day. He smiles back at you and your heart flutters, and then it begins to race as he lowers his mouth to you and lightly kisses your head. As you lean into the tender kiss, he wraps you in his arms once more and you breathe in his scent. He smells of 'Ax' cologne and surf board wax.

"I am glad you are here," You say softly in his ear.

He rubs your back and then kisses you on your temple. "I am too." He responds.

With those three little, minuscule words alone but put together to form a sentence relieve you so much. You feel this huge weight lifted from your world, you back, to know there is someone else out there feeling the way you do.

Cassidy is gone, forever, never ever coming back. However, Dick was here, and he is your very best friend. You chuckle a bit at that thought. Who would ever think that Dick Casablanca class A jerk would be your best friend?

"What?" He asks you as he pulls your chin up to face his.

You continue to laugh but stopped softly. "I was just thinking about how comical it is that we are best buds." You smile at him sweetly.

He pretends to be offended at your answer but shortly after puts on the infamous Casablanca's smirk. "You gotta love that love hate relationship."

"I don't hate you," You tell him as you nudge him with your shoulder.

"I know." He nudges you back, laughing a bit. You nudge him back and it breaks out into a shoving war between you two. You giggle and put all your strength into knocking him sideways. You thought you had won the war but then he yanks you down on top of him so that you are perfectly penciled together and you can hear his heartbeat.

Your breath gets caught in your throat as you watch him come closer to you. He pauses but then lays his lips upon yours and you kiss him back with wanting and need. "What are we doing Dick?" You mumble while wrapping your arms around his neck. As he pulls you two up into a sitting position you giggle at his strength.

"Listen Mac, there is something I need to tell you." Dick's face is serious, and you begin to wonder what is wrong, if you did something wrong. "I love you," _Well I wasn't expecting that_, you think.

"What?" You stuttered as he placed a hand on the back of your head and looks up into your eyes.

"I am in love with you Mac." He says again.

You look at him in the eyes, trying to determine if he is drunk. Clearly sober, he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear while tucking at your earlobe when he is done. "I mean it. I know we have become close friends this past year, and I know you probably don't want to risk that but, I need you in my life." Dick pressed his forehead to yours.

"You mean that Dick? I mean really, really? Because this is big you know." You convince.

"I know it's big, that's why I have been rehearsing this speech for about three weeks now." Dick says in a low tone, he sounds like a little child asking permission to go out and play. So, you lean down and kiss him deeply.

"I love you, Dick Casablanca." He gives the biggest smile and shudders at excitement.

Every fiber in your being is dancing it feels like. You look around the rooftop and it suddenly had a new connotation to it than the negativity it had when you arrived. The sun was just about to go to sleep so the California sky was now a light orange and the moon was showing. You know you should feel sad, or grief; at least that's what you have been telling yourself the past year. You felt like you shouldn't laugh, or smile or have fun since he wasn't here to enjoy it with you. You had lived under a rock almost, never letting anyone in or out. She even had the chance to have relationships with a few guys but couldn't, feel extremely guilty.

"You okay babe?" His hand rubs your back, pulling you out of your thoughts. You smile and turn to him, realizing that for the first time in three hundred and sixty-five days you don't feel guilty.

"Mhmm," You mumbled before you kiss him deeply_. I am going to be just fine…_

_But you and me we're alright  
We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_


End file.
